


Coffee and Kisses (Strangers Make It Way More Interesting)

by ukwonova



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: I wrote this in my notes, I'm bored, M/M, i'm trash, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukwonova/pseuds/ukwonova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there's my ex with her new boyfriend so can you pretend to be mine for like 2 seconds we'll probably have to make out and stuff thanks so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Kisses (Strangers Make It Way More Interesting)

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff cause I'm trash.

The last thing Patrick expected was a complete stranger sitting down across from him at the local coffee shop. 

Patrick was sitting at his favorite corner seat with his computer, headphones on, trying to write some music on garage band when he felt someone bang the table. 

Patrick glanced up and saw that a man about a few years older than him had sat down on the opposite couch. He had bleached hair and hazel eyes that look likes caramel. He was wearing a tight black tshirt with black skinny jeans and Patrick could see that tattoos running down his arms. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a complete stranger who had interrupted him (rather rudely at that) Patrick would've definitely been checking this guy out. Now, however, was not the time. 

"Excuse me?" Patrick asked lowering his headphones. 

"Listen dude this is the weirdest thing in the world I know but my ex just walked in with her new boyfriend so can you like make out with for like two seconds?" The guy in front of him clasped his hands together in a pleading motion. 

"I guess so," Patrick mumbled because who in their right mind would say no to making out with a handsome stranger. 

The guy grinned and sat next to Patrick at the couch. 

"She's the blonde one the brown jacket. Tell me when she looks over," mysterious stranger said. 

Patrick nodded. "She's looking. She's coming over." He glanced over cute guys shoulder. 

"Awesome," cute guy grinned and leaned in towards Patrick. 

Patrick thought that they would just press their lips to each other's and that would be that but cute guy had other ideas. 

Almost instantly his tongue started poking at Patrick's lips and Patrick obliged. As soon as he parted his mouth cute guys tongue sneaked in and started licking all over. Patrick had to muster up all his will power not to moan at the feeling of cute guys tongue on the roof of his mouth. 

"Um Pete?" A voice said from above them. Cute guy, or Pete, leaned away from Patrick and Patrick instantly missed the warmth of another persons lips. He really needed to get laid sometime. 

"Oh hey Ashlee," Pete said nonchalantly. He grinned at her and put his arm around Patrick. "Oh how rude of me. This is my boyfriend, uh, Ted."

Ashlee smiled politely. "Nice to meet you Ted. I used to date Pete." 

"Yeah," Pete chimed in. "But then she cheated on me." Ashlee's face went red with anger and embarrassment. 

"Whatever," she muttered. "Nice seeing you." She walked back to her boyfriend briskly holding her head high. 

"Dude thanks so much," Pete said turning back to Patrick. He held up his hand for a high five and Patrick obliged. "So what's your name by the way?"

"Patrick." Pete smiled even wider and took a napkin from the table. He took out a pen from his pocket and wrote down some numbers. 

"Well Patrick I really enjoyed making out with you. Call me sometime and we can do it for real this time." He winked at Patrick. Patrick blushed and took the napkin. 

"Sounds good," he managed to stammer out. 

"I'll just give you a goodbye kiss cause what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Pete said. 

"A really bad one," Patrick replies and let Pete peck him on the lips. 

Pete stood up and walked out of the coffee shop but not before waving to Patrick and doing a "call me" sign with his hand.


End file.
